Summer Of '76
by LOLcosYOLO
Summary: Sandlot 3 Story. Lauren Santorelli was a normal twelve year old girl, until her and her family moved to The Valley and her brother got hit with a baseball. Now she has to deal with boys with weird nicknames, an obnoxious brother and baseball.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to everyone who has clicked on my story and taken the time to read it. I really appreciate it.**

**Intresting Fact- While writing this chapter, I listened to the following songs:**

**Love Me Like You Do-Elle Goulding**

**Blank Space-Taylor Swift**

**Thinking Out Loud-Ed Sheeran**

**Sugar-Maroon 5**

**Style-Taylor Swift**

**Earned It-The Weekend**

**Uptown Funk-Mark Ronson feat Bruno Mars**

**All About That Bass- Meghan Trainor**

It was the summer of '76, and my brother, my mom, and I had just moved to a place called 'The Valley'. We were still new, so we hadn't made any friends yet, but of course our mom, being herself, was bugging us about 'meeting new people', and 'making some friends'. It was quite annoying. One day, we were both sat downstairs just eating, and watching T.V, when our mom came down, and shook her head at us.

"Guys, look sat this mess!"she complained.

I looked to where she was pointing, and sure enough there candy wrappers, and chip packets everywhere, and the odd can of coke. Tommy and I looked at each other, obviously knowing what was coming next.

"You two need to get out of the house! I can't have mess like this everyday! In fact, you can go out now!"shouted our mom.

Soon enough, she was pushing us out of the front door. Tommy and I looked at each other in disbelief. She had been stressed a lot lately, but never that much, she must have been pretty mad.

"But mom, where are we meant to go? We don't know our way around."I reminded.

"I don't care. I want you out of this house. Now!"she said, before giving the door a hard slam shut.

I sighed in annoyance. We didn't have a clue where to go. We probably didn't even know our way home, but there she is pushing us out of the door. Typical mom.

"So, what are we gonna do?"I asked Tommy.

"Well, I saw a sandlot somewhere near here yesterday, when mom made me go to the store."said Tommy.

"So what? I don't even play baseball."I said.

"But I do. And do you really wanna be stuck sitting outside the house?"questioned Tommy.

"Not really. I guess we're going to a sandlot then."I said, slightly annoyed.

With that, we started walking, Tommy leading the way, until we came to sandlot where there were a group of boys playing baseball.

"Oh look, there's people already playing. Guess we better leave then."I said with fake sadness, turning around.

"Oh no, you don't. Let's just ask them if we, I mean _I,_ can play."said Tommy pulling my arm back.

He started walking forward, smiling at me, as I rolled my eyes. He'd hadn't even been playing baseball for that long, so I don't see why he was trying to suddenly be part of a team.

"Watch out!"I heard someone cry.

Suddenly, a baseball flew out of nowhere, and landing smack on Tommy's forehead, sending him to the ground. He had obviously been knocked out. I ran over, just before the other boys could, and kneeled next to Tommy, looking at him, hoping he'd wake up.

"Okay, who hit that?"I demanded.

They all stood quiet for a while, not giving anything away, before a tall boy standing at the back, sheepishly put his hand up. I was just about to shout at him, when I realised he couldn't help where the ball went, and he couldn't help that my brother was idiotic enough to not listen to them shouting to 'watch out for the ball'.

"Please wake up, please wake up."I begged.

"He looks bad. We should do something."said a small ginger kid, kneeling beside me.

"Yeah, kick him. See if he's faking it."said a cute blonde boy.

"Kick him? What are you nuts?"said the small ginger kid.

"Nuts? Good 'ole kick in the family jewels. Excellent fake breaker."said a fat kid, while I glared at him.

"He's not faking it. And nobody is kicking him. Especially not down there."I said.

"Look, I'm sorry if you're trying defend your little boyfriend, but a baseball can't knock someone out like that."said the fat kid.

"One, he's not my boyfriend, he's my brother. And two, did you not see the baseball hit him. It hit him right on the head. I'm pretty sure that'd knock anybody out."I said.

"Oh, shut up. You're a girl. What'd you know?"said the fat kid.

I looked at him I shock. How could he be so rude?

"Even if she is a girl, I agree with her."said short, smart kid. "As a medical procedure, I think kicking is way down on the list of any prescribed remedies."

"You got any better ideas, Q?"questioned the fat kid.

"Slap in the face."suggested the small, ginger kid.

"Bucket of water. That always works."suggested the cute blonde boy.

"My mom says you should always wake someone gently."spoke up a kid with longish hair.

"Gently."agreed a small kid next to him.

"He needs medical attention, doofus."said the short, smart kid. "The average ambulance takes 4 minutes to respond to the scene of an accident."

"Kick in the family jewels, a lot faster."spoke up the fat kid.

"Can we stop talking about how to wake up my brother? Very violently, might I add. Is there anyone round here who can help us?"I said.

"She's right. We gotta get this guy some help."spoke up the kid who threw the ball.

"Wait, why are you in charge all of a sudden?"asked the cute, blonde boy.

"I'm the tallest."he answered.

"What's that got to do with it? I am the smartest."said the short, smart kid.

"I think you mean shortest. I'm the biggest."argued the fat kid.

"I think you mean fattest."spoke up the kid with longish hair.

"And I say we go for the kick."said the fat kid, ignoring his comment.

"I'm the captain."said the small, ginger kid.

"Who made you captain, DP?"questioned the cute, blonde boy.

"The catcher is always the captain."stated DP.

"You're not captain. What about pitcher?"said the tall kid.

They all started arguing, while I rolled my eyes, looking at Tommy. I suddenly noticed, that Tommy was stirring, and sighed with relief.

"Guys, shut up! He's waking up!"I shouted.

"We can still kick before it's too late."smiled the fat kid, while I glared, yet again.

We all looked down at him, wanting to see how he was. I was hoping it didn't cause too much damage; he was already not great up there.

"Ask him a question everyone knows, see if he's okay."suggested the cute, blonde boy.

"Who's the greatest baseball player of all time?"asked DP.

"I am."answered Tommy.

I looked at him in confusion, while the boys seemed even more confused than me, with a load of 'what's', and 'huh's' coming out of their mouths.

"Who are you?"

"Tommy Santorelli."answered Tommy, as if it was obvious.

"I don't care if your Steve Garvey, the answer's Babe Ruth."said cute, blonde boy.

"Hello, the sultan of swat?"

"The king of crash."

"The calasous of clout."

"The home run king."

"The babe."

"The great bambino!"

"No, it's Santa."argued Tommy, while we all stared at him confusion.

"Santa?"said the kid with the longish hair.

"As in Claus?"repeated the small kid next to him.

And just like that, Tommy went again. And I sighed in annoyance. I didn't see what was wrong with him. Sure he was cocky, but never that much.

"Can we kick him now?"asked the fat kid.

"Go ahead."muttered the cute, blonde boy.

I then proceeded to elbow him in the stomach. I didn't care if he was cute, insulting my brother is like insulting me. Suddenly, a fat police officer came running over shouting at us to 'clear off'.

"I'm trained for situations like this."said the police officer. "Now, who started it?"

In a matter of seconds, we were all pointing at Tommy, who was laid on the floor knocked out. The officer kneeled down, and turned Tommy's head round to face him, before he pinched his nose, and opened his mouth.

"Stand back boys, I'm going in."said the officer. "Unless, the girl wants to."

"I'm his sister."I stated.

"Really?"said the officer surprised.

"I know, right. She's way too hot to be related to him."said the kid with longish hair.

"Excuse me?"I said offended.

"Well, it's true."said the fat kid.

"Can we please get back to Tommy?"I asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm going in. Again."said the officer.

We all turned away in disgust, and said 'ew'. Before the officer could do anything, Tommy woke up and quickly scattered away from the officer.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Tommy.

"Alright kids, give him some air." ordered the officer. "What happened?"

"He took a fly ball to the head. Sorry Uncle Porkchop." explained the fat kid.

"Would have been a triple if he hadn't screwed it up!" shouted the tall kid.

"Shut up!" I shouted.

"In your dreams fat head." spoke the kid with longish hair.

Within a second, everyone started shouting at each other, and I'm still not fully clear on what they were arguing about.

"Hey, calm down!" ordered Officer Porkchop. "Are we gonna have a situation here? 'Cos we don't ant a situation, do we?"

"No." we all answered.

"Ok. What's your name kid?" asked Officer Porkchop.

"Who you calling kid, tubs?" said Tommy.

"What is wrong with you? You're acting strange, Tommy."I spoke up.

"Lauren? You look so different." said Tommy, staring at me in wonder.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I questioned, clearly offended.

Tommy started putting his hands in his pockets, looking for something, until he looked up worried.

"Where's my PDA?" asked Tommy.

"Your what now?" I asked.

"My Blaclberry." he answered in a 'duh' tone.

Everyone looked round in confusion, as Officer Porkchop took a snow cone off the fat kid, and tried handing it to Tommy.

"Hey, that's mine!" complained the fat kid. "And it's not blackberry, it's strawberry banana!"

"Really?" asked Officer Porkchop, excitedly. "I love strawberry banana."

Officer Porkchop started eating the snow cone, as the boys still stared at Tommy. confused.

"I think they're the new kids that just moved on to Glen View Road." said the kid with longish hair.

"Yeah, that's us." I smiled.

"No we're not! I live in Beverly Hills and Lauren lives in San Diego." protested Tommy. "And what's with this kid crap? Which one of you took my phone? I need to call my agent. And don't think about autographs!"

"Why would you give them an autograph?" I asked, as Tommy just shook his head.

Tommy looked up at the building next to the sandlot and saw a banner being put up. His face filled with confusion, as he turned round to quickly at us all.

"1976?" he muttered.

Quickly, he took his sunglasses and looked at his reflection in them, before he fainted again. I sighed in fustartion. Why did this have to happen to me of all people?

"Yep, we got a situation." stated Officer Porkchop.

I rolled my eyes. On the bright side, mom wouldn't make us go out anymore. Maybe the sandlot wasn't so bad after all.

**Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter.**

**Now, I am planning on making this a love story, but I want your guys opinion on to do it about. The only one I won't do is an EJ love story. **

**Please give me feedback and help me with this problem.**

**Bye lovelies. Xxx.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before you read this chapter I would like to thank some people for favouriting, following and reviewing this story.  
They are:**

**lizziestrong**

**God'sgirlforever**

**Haylie-sweet**

**LMG the II**

**Moonshine Silver**

**Reader 103**

**WaitingForSuperman15**

**snj429**

**The-blue-eyed-dreamer**

**And a guest I do not know the name of**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The next morning, I was sat downstairs in the kitchen eating my cereal. It was one of the first peaceful moments I had had since Tommy had got hit by the baseball. I was so worried about him; he was acting so strange. He was acting arrogant, more so than usual, rude and disrespectful; that was not the Tommy I knew.  
My mom was in the kitchen with me making pancakes for Tommy, as they were his favourite food. She had always cared so much for Tommy and for me, even when she needed looking after more. It was sad really, thinking that she did more for us than we ever did for her. I wish we could have helped.  
"Mom, how was Tommy last night?" I asked concerned.  
"He was fine, but he seemed a bit surprised when he saw me. It was as if he didn't expect me to be there." explained mom.  
"Well he was acting strange at the sandlot." I stated.  
"Sandlot? You went to a sandlot?" questioned mom.  
"Yeah, it was Tommy's idea. Not mine." I smiled.  
"We all know how much Tommy loves baseball." chuckled mom. "I'm guessing he made some friends then?"  
"Sort of. I mean, they were nice enough. It's just Tommy was actin a bit strange at the time from when the baseball hit him." I answered.  
"Did anyone catch your eye?" smirked mom.  
"Mom." I groaned.  
"Lauren." she imitated.  
"Fine. There was one cute guy, but I don't even know his name." I admitted.  
"Well, what did he look like?" asked mom.  
"He had blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. His smile was adorable. And his laugh was jut infectious." I daydreamed.  
"Looks like Lauren has her first crush." teased mom.  
I rolled my eyes, before laughing along with her. As we were laughing Tommy came downstairs with a confused look on his face, as he surveyed his surroundings slowly. A second later, he looked towards our mom and me, with the same confused expression showing on his face.  
"Well, hello sleepy head." smiled mom.  
"Morning." I greeted.  
"Where am I?" asked Tommy.  
"Home, sweetie." answered mom.  
"The same place we were yesterday morning." I added.  
"No. Something's wrong. Am I dead?" questioned Tommy.  
I raised my eyebrow at him, before turning to my mom who wore a shocked expression. Looked like Tommy was still messed up from the hit on the head.  
"Mom, I think he's been sniffing glue." I mumbled, before being shushed by mom.  
"Why would you ask that?" wondered mom.  
"'Cos I'm wearing my Speed Racer PJ's that I haven't seen in thirty years!" exclaimed Tommy.  
"Alright, we're still a little backed up on the laundry. There's still a lot to unpack." said mom.  
"Don't worry, your Batman and Robin ones haven't run off." I joked.  
Tommy turned to face, looking as though he wasn't even phased by my previous comment, which was quite strange. Usually he'd be screaming at me to 'shut up'.  
"Lauren, do you know how old I am?" asked Tommy.  
"Course I do, we're twins. You're twelve, almost thirteen." I answered as if it were obvious.  
"No, I'm 41 years old. I live in Beverly Hills. I have a smoking hot girlfriend who's got her own reality show. I play for the dodgers." listed Tommy. "But somehow I'm back here. And you and mom are here. And the pancakes smell so real. I think I'm gonna throw up."  
"I thought you loved pancakes." explained mom. "I'll make you some eggs."  
"No eggs. I do protein shakes." said Tommy.  
"Can we go back to the part where I told you you were twelve?" I said, as I shook my head at Tommy.  
"Oh dear lord, maybe you have concussion and I let you sleep too long." exclaimed mom. "I'll call the doctor right now."  
Quickly she rushed over to the phone, as I continued to stare at Tommy in confusion. What was wrong with him?  
"Put down the phone." ordered Tommy. "I don't think I have a concussion. I just think I'm dead."  
My mom groaned in annoyance and continued to dial the doctor's number into the phone.  
"Yep, he definitely has a concussion." I nodded.

The doctor held a lollipop up in front of Tommy, while wearing a gigantic smile on his face. I chuckled. This will teach Tommy not to mess with us. He was getting made a fool of by a doctor.  
"I bet this will bring you back to life." smiled the doctor.  
"Give me a break." moaned Tommy, as he turned round to face my mom and me. "Has everyone gone nuts?"  
"He's just trying to help Tommy." I smiled, enjoying this moment way too much.  
"Okay Tommy, now why don't you tell me what's wrong?" asked the doctor.  
"Come on Doc, isn't it your job to tell me what's wrong?" reminded Tommy.  
Something was seriously wrong with him. He was never _that _rude. Far enough tha doctor wasn't helping much, but at least he was trying. Most doctors would send him to the loony bin.  
"Tommy-" I started, only to be stopped by our mom.  
"Alright then. How's your memory?" asked the doctor.  
"Well, I remember some things like they were real. Like, my mom, and Luaren, and the house, and the kids from the sandlot, but other things, they're kinda foggy. Like I'm watching TiVo." expalined Tommy.  
Now he was confusing even me. What the heck was TiVo? And why do you watch it? Tommy needed to stop playing games and be serious. He may have been fooling everyone else, but he wasn't fooling me.  
"TiVo? You mean TV? The television?" questioned the doctor, whilst looking at me and my mom.  
We both shrugged, before looking at each other with a questioning face showing we were both lost for words.  
"No, TiVo." stated Tommy. "Pausing real time, zapping commercials... unless I'm in them."  
Everyone looked at him with blank expression on their faces, while he looked at us as if he was offended that we didn't know what it was. I don't care if he was offended. I just wanted to know what TiVo was and why he was in them.  
"You know what? Why don't you and your sister step outside, while I talk to your mom, okay?" suggested the doctor, while I nodded.  
"I'd actually prefer to stay Doc." stated Tommy. "See my trainers back at Dodgers stadium, they give me the skinny all the time."  
"What trainers at Dodgers stadium? Stop messing around Tommy." I glared.  
"This is what I mean, Doctor. Half the time I don't know what he's talking about." sighed mom, as I put my hand on her shoulder as a sign of comfort.  
"Other than the bump on his noggin', he's fine. Absolutely fine." sated the doctor.  
"You think I'm fine?" questioned Tommy. "Look at this haircut, look at these weak biceps. How can you call this fine? Let's go this guy's a quack."  
Tommy jumped off his seat, before looking towards the exit, ushering me to follow him.  
"Tommy! You apologise this instant!" ordered mom  
"Actually Tommy, I'd like you to wait outside with your sister, while I talk to your mother." nagotiated the doctor. "In private."  
"Whatever." muttered Tommy, adding an eye roll.  
I turned towards the door to follow, after mumbled a quick 'thank you' to the doctor. I knew what him and my mom were going to talk about. She just never liked talking about it in front of us, because she thought we'd be upset. Truth is, it hurt us more that she was keeping all of feelings bottled up inside. But that didn't matter at that moment in time. What mattered was that Tommy was acting like a complete douchebag for no reason.  
"Tommy, you need to stop with this joke." I ordered.  
"What joke?" asked Tommy.  
"Oh, I don't know." I answered sarcastically. "The one where you pretend to not know anything about us or this town, and you apparently play for the Dodgers and live in LA. It needs to stop."  
"It's not a joke! You all just think I'm nuts!" exclaimed Tommy.  
"You got that right." I agreed.  
Thankfully, before the argument got any worse, our mom walked out the building and smiled at us. I smiled back, but Tomy just showed an annoyed expression. He should've been nicer to mom considering what was happening in her life or what was left of it.  
"I'm thirsty. I need a drink." announced Tommy.  
"Let's get some soda." smiled our mom, as I nodded my head in agreement.

The doctor suggested to mom that we look at old photos of our us and our family to try and jog Tommy's memory, so that's what we did. As we progressed further and further into the photo album Tommy became more and more confused.  
"And this is your Uncle Henry." pointed mom. "You remember Uncle Henry, right?"  
"Yeah, er, remember. Cheap son of a..." started Tommy. "Who's that again?"  
"That's you." I giggled. "And that's you at the lake. And this is you and me last summer."  
"We went to that music festival with your cousin Jimmy." added mom.  
"Yeah" nodded Tommy. "Shame what happened to him though."  
"What happened to him?" I asked with concern showing in my voice. "Did Aunt Angie call with bad news?"  
"When Jimmy's band broke up in the early 90's, he got a job at HomeDepo." explained Tommy.  
"The 90's?" I questioned, as Tommy nodded.  
"What's HomeDepo?" asked mom.  
"Last I heard he was an Assistant Manger, divorced and up to his neck in payments." said Tommy.  
"Little Jimmy is in the fourth grade and got all straight A's last year." reminded mom, as I raised my eyebrow at him.  
"Who's this again?" asked Tommy.  
Before mom could answer, the doorbell rang and she stood up to answer it. Instead. Tommy turned to me, signalling for me to answer the question.  
"That's you at summer camp two years ago." I answered.  
"Tommy, Lauren, some boys are here to see you." called mom.  
We both stood up, before walking over to the door. When we got there, I saw that it was the boys from the sandlot, and the cute one was there with them. et's just hope my mom didn't see.  
"Hi, I'm DP, this is Wings-"started the small kid at the front.  
"Timber and Two-Ton." cut off Tommy. "I remember you guys. It's all coming back to me, like it was yesterday."  
"It was yesterday." I stated, trying to fill the awkardness. I don't think it worked.  
"Anyway, we just wanted to see if you were OK." spoke DP.  
"Lucky it wasn't your eyeball." said Wings, making some weird noises.  
He was really lucky he was cute or that would just be weird to everyone an he would defineitly not attract girls.  
"Well, I'm fine now. Thanks for stopping by kids." said Tommy.  
He went to close the door, but Two-Ton put his foot there to stop it from closing.  
"What's with this constant kid crap?" asked Two-Ton. "I'm really glad you're not gonna be playing on our team."  
"What team?" I wondered.  
"Our team. We play on the sandlot." answered Two-Ton.  
"Yeah, the sandlot." agreed Wings.  
"It needs another player." explained Timber.  
"And only 'cos the best ball player in the history of the sandlot is putting on a clinic." finished Two-Ton.  
"Who said anything about me putting on a clinic?" questioned Tommy.  
"You?" I asked.  
"I'm talking about Benny..." started Two-Ton.  
"'The Jet'". added Timber.  
"Rodriguez." finished Wings.  
"That bum?" chuckled Tommy, as I rolled my eyes at him.  
"Bum? He got the best batting average on the Dodgers this year." said DP in disbelief.  
"Wait, he's here too?" questioned Tommy.  
"Who is he?" I asked, as they all looked at me in shock.  
"He's the best." answered Two-Ton.  
"Please, he only got that far, 'cos he can run. Then his knee tanked, he retired and became a coach." said Tommy.  
They all looked at each other in confusion, before turning to me. I just srhugged my shoulders. I barely knew who this guy was, and they expected me to know what Tommy was going on about? Yeah, right.  
"Just go with them honey. Fresh air will do you good." said our mom from the living room. "You can go too Lauren."  
"But mom-." we protested.  
"No buts." interrupted our mom.  
I rolled my eyes. I didn't see what Tommy was so annoyed about, I was the one who had to hang around with a bunch of boys, at least they were his gender-and they played baseball.  
"I'll get my mitt." muttered Tommy, before running off upstairs.  
"Yeah, I don't play baseball." I smiled awkwardly.

**Thank you guys for reading.  
Anyway, I would love some more feedback, so if you could give me any that would be nice.  
Thank you and I may not be able to update next week as I am in London and then I'm going to Wales, but I'll try to update later this week.  
Again, thanks for reading.  
Bye guys. Xxx.**


End file.
